New Arrivals
by Rinni-chan
Summary: Kira and Adrian Toumay arrive at Kadic Jr. High as the 'newbies' and meet up with team Lyoko. They seem like ordinary twins, except Adrian never talks and Kira is a European Pop sensation. The team seems to suspect soemthing about them, but what?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Code: Lyoko characters or places._

_((Please note that this takes place before the end of season two. There are also references to "Garage Kids" the five minute pilot, and "Garage Kids 2: Aelita and the Code of Lyoko", a fan fic by DanMat6288._

_I'll try not to put in any spoilers for those of you who haven't seen it. I myself can't wait for seasons 3 and 4 to premiere in 2006! Plus the movie! ))_

* * *

"So, Einstein, have you figured out the materialization program yet?" Odd della Robbia asked, leaning over the eighth grade genius's shoulder to look at the screen of a black laptop. Odd's blonde hair was styled to stick straight up from his head, slanted a little bit behind him. A bright purple streak went up the middle, giving the hint that he really didn't care what others thought of him.

"It's coming along, little by little," Jeremie Belpolis replied, his pale fingers working across the keyboard like a pro. And that he was. He was smarter than the average twelve-year-old boy at Kadic Jr. High. Shifting his round glasses, he scanned the laptop screen before closing it. Lately, he had been working a materialization project to get their friend Aelita out of an alternate reality called Lyoko.

It had all started when Jeremie had decoded an S.O.S. signal sent from Aelita, intended for someone to step in and stop Xana. But Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich found the old factory where the super calculator resided. After multiple adventures in through the scanners, they figured out that Lyoko was an alternate reality so closely intertwined with Earth that even the slightest malfunction would bring destruction to Earth. Now dubbed Team Lyoko, they set their sights on trying defeat Xana and keep Earth safe.

When Odd arrived at Kadic Jr. High, he made friends with Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi. But an incident with Jeremie and Yumi led the team to introduce Odd to Lyoko, where they met Xana and Aelita. Since then, Odd has been part of Team Lyoko, and they knew they couldn't destroy Lyoko without getting Aelita to saftey. When Jeremie came up with the idea for the materialization program, opposite of virtualization, the team knew that this was the only way to keep Aelita safe. Now, Jeremie is in the process of creating such a program, but with no such luck.

"Hey, Ulrich!" Odd called out to Ulrich Stern, who was currently on the soccer field, passing the ball back and forth with Yumi Ishiyama. "Ah, young love," Odd commented as he watched the two closely. He could see the smiled on their faces and hear their laughter. Ulrich, like Jeremie and Odd, was in the eighth grade. Yumi, on the other hand, was a year older than he, in ninth grade. But these two had obvious feelings for each other. Feelings they weren't quite ready to admit.

Jogging over to the other two, Ulrich and Yumi were panting. "Glad you're on the soccer team and not me," Yumi said as she leaned against the bench. Her straight black hair was matted to her face in sweat, but she brushed it out of her eyes.The black sleeves of her tutleneck were rolled up, exposing her arms which seemed to have a bit muscle on them.

"Yeah, well, I dunno how long that's going to last. What did you want, Odd?" Ulrich asked, breathing hard. His hands were now in the pockets of his green, baggy cargo pants.

"I just wanted to point those two out to ya. They new?" Odd asked, pointing to a couple not far from them. They seemed to be about their own age, but something gave them the air as if they were new. There was a guy and a girl, both who looked completely different from another. The girl, the one with the smile on her face and her eyes crunched up in laughter, had wavy blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. Bangs were brushed over her left eye, and her clothes were dark red. The boy, on the other hand, had dark hair, bangs that shaded his eyes, and a frown on his face. He seemed to be mad at the world. His clothes were mostly black, gray and white designs on his shirt. The two didn't look like they got along well at all.

"I've never seen them before," said Jeremie as he looked at them both, racking his brain for any information. "There was word going around that there were two new students coming in from England." That had been the rumor for the past week or so. Their last name, he thought, was Tounay, but he wasn't sure. If in fact they were French, according to their last name, why were they in England?

"Yeah, I've never seen them before either in any of my classes. You sure they're not older? Or younger?" Yumi asked, hands now on her hips. Yumi hand't heard any of the rumors the others had, since she lived at home and most talk went on after school. But as she started to look away, she noticed the couple looking at her, at them. Their expressions were serious, and she could feel a chill on her back.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head home for today. Mom's cooking my favorite tonight." As Yumi turned away, she could hear their voices. They were talking low, but she could hear them. _That's them. Remember what Elder said, Rian. We have to be careful_. Yumi wasn't sure if this was the guy or the girl speaking. But it made her walk all that much faster towards her house.

* * *

"Alright now, students..." Mrs. Hertz trailed off in Ulrich's head as he slumped in his seat. Odd had kept him up last night with his snoring. Kiwi had eaten his ear plugs, and there was no way to sleep in that noise.

"Ah, students, I would like you to meet two new arrivals." Mrs. Hertz seemed usher a boy and a girl into the science room. Ulrich immediately sat up in his seat, recognizing them as the couple he saw yesterday. Now, seeing them up close, they did seem to be about his age. Odd and Jeremie looked at them too in anticipation. The same thought was going through each of their heads. Who were they?

"Introduce yourselves, now," Mrs. Hertz insisted, nodding her approval at them.

"I'm Kira Tournay, and this is my twin brother, Adrian. But you can call him Rian. He doesn't talk much. We just came in from London, England, and we're very glad to be here in France." The girl, Kira Tournay, did all the talking. Her wavy, golden hair fell down to her thighs, the front portions pulled back into a sort of ponytail. Nose length bangs fell around her eyes, a pale face unblemished. Her shirt was held up by two white spaghetti straps, white covering her chest. Red material was the sewed to the white, covering her naval, the sides of her stomach showing. A red miniskirt was held up by a white belt, a crescent moon belt buckle in the center. White, knee-high socks covered her legs, with white shoes and red designs covering her feet.

Rian, on the other hand, seemed the complete opposite of Kira. He was wearing a black hoodie with white Daft Punk written across the front. Black cargo pants feel loosely around his legs, multiple zippers and chains surrounding them. Black hair was spiked in multiple directions on his head, loose bangs falling over his eyes. His skin seemed a bit darker than Kira's, and they didn't look at all like twins of any sort.

"I knew it," Jeremie commented to himself. He knew their last name was Tournay. He didn't question how he knew. The name just seemed familiar.

"Knew what?" Odd hissed up to Jeremie, wondering what the little einstein was congratulating himself on already.

"Hey, doesn't Kira look familiar?" Ulrich asked, looking from Kira to Adrian and back. He knew he had seen her somewhere before. Before, well, before, actually. It was that smile. And that voice. Yeah, the voice seemed the most familiar. It was light and flowing...

"She sounds familiar. Where have I heard her?" Odd was wondering the same thing, his head in his hands. He was looking at Kira with a dreamy look on his face, as if she had enchanted him. This same thing seemed to be happening throughout the classroom. To the guys, at least.

"I'll do a search on her. I agree with you guys." Jeremie fixed his glasses, Kira's enchantment seeming not to have affected him much.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you met Kira yet?" Yumi asked as she sat down to lunch with her friends. She had a smile on her face, and it looked as if she had been humming. Definitely not a classic Yumi.

"Hey, how do you know her? I haven't even talked to her yet!" Odd seemed a bit upset that Yumi had met the girl before he did. I mean, Yumi was a year older then they were, and Kira wasn't in any of her classes. Well, not that he knew, anyway.

"I was showing her to Mr. Chardin's class. Seems she's very talented in art. Well, that's what Mr. Chardin said, anyway. I think she's in advanced," Yumi replied, taking on her more serious Yumi-ness. Mr. Chardin had seemed to takea liking to Kira, as if he had known who she was all along.

"Yumi, did she seem familiar to you?" Jeremie asked, wondering if Ulrich and Odd had just been day dreaming earlier.

"Yeah. I mean her voice sounded-hey, Kira!" Yumi cut herself off as she saw Kira halfway across the room. She raised her arm to wave Kira over, Adrian watching her and following.

"Uh, hi Yumi. Mind if we sit?" Kira asked, smiling innocently at them all. She seemed a bit nervous now, looking from one person to the other. Adrian was silent behind her, as if he was mute or something.

Yumi looked at her friends, raising her eyebrows to see if they'd let her sit. The group nodded in satisfaction, none objecting to Yumi's offer.

Putting her tray on the table, Kira looked to Adrian. "Well, I suppose you all know who I am. And him." she pointed over to her brother, who didn't utter a word.

"Yeah," Yumi replied. "Well, this is Ulrch, Odd, and Jeremie," Yumi pointed to each of her friends, eager in introducing everyone. It was strange, how Yumi was more perky than ever. Was it Kira that had done this?

"Well, I'm glad to meet you all. I'm not used to being in France. I haven't spoken it in years, it seems." Kira was failing at creating small talk. But the others didn't know that she was bad at starting it. In any other situation, she'd just yap and yap and yap and yap and yap...well, you get the idea.

"Well, you'll get used to it. I mean, we speak it just fine, after a while." Odd tried to come up with something witty, but he found he couldn't do so in her presence. He seemed all nervous and jittery.

Talk like this went on while the kids ate their lunch, smiling and laughing. When Kira and Adrian departed, though, Jeremie finally opened up the information he had gotten on them.

"Guys, I figured out why Kira sounded so familiar to you guys. She's a pop sinsation all over Europe. She records in every language on the continent, and has performed in various countries. She's currently in France to catch up on her studies, and she's opening for the Eurpean music awards. She'll be about a year if we're lucky. Wait, I didn't know you guys listened to Pop music," Jeremie said the last comment in a bit of surprise, since the group listened to heavy metal mostly.

"Well, I heard them say something earlier, guys. They pointed us out, and I heard them say something about 'Elder', whatever that is. And they have to be careful," Yumi said quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear them. She didn't know why she had heard this and they hadn't, but she thought it had something to do with her telekinetic powers outside of Lyoko.

"I dunno, Yumi. But I do think we'd better be careful around her. She just seems too..too...I dunno. But I think the gears in her brain are turning faster than mine." Jeremie didn't seem to like Kira. Or Adrian, for that matter. He could feel something. But he didn't know what it was.

* * *

_((Ok, so I'm done with my first chapter. Go Me! Anyway, I just wanted to point out that Adrian is there, he just doesn't speak. He's like the extreme form of Ulrich.sigh anyway, there is a whole thing that will happen with Kira and the music industry, so keep reading! I would like some reviews, but I will go on with the story regardless. Happy trails!))_


	2. The Dream

_Another Disclaimer: I do not own any of the listed bands. They are simply hot French bands of '05_

_((Due to my older brother messing around on my computer, I have had to start all over on this chapter. I do hate older brothers so much right now! Gah! Sorry it took so long.))_

_**Lady K**: I'm glad someone likes it! I'll keep updating for you when I get a chance!_

* * *

"Rian, I told you they'd figure out who I was," Kira said to Adrian as she walked along the school grounds. Adrian still hadn't uttered a word, yet a conversation between the two seemed to have been going on for quite a few minutes. This had drawn a couple of students to stare at them as if they were alien invaders. Well, outer space aliens anyway.

"Don't tell me that! I know why we're here, ok?" Kira seemed to be getting worked up over Adrian's nodding and the way he looked at her. She was steering them both away from the forming crowd so they could talk alone. Adrian, on the other hand, had backed them into a corner.

"To open the European Music Awards in France, am I correct?" Yumi asked behind them, a smile smug on her face and her hands on her hips. Ulrich was standing beside her, arms folded. Jeremie and Odd were nowhere in sight. But no one seemed worried about them now.

"Yeah, well, I guess a lot of people already know." Kira seemed kind of embarrassed about this, like she had been hiding it all along. But Yumi's face turned more kind, as if accepting Kira. Ulrich did too, smiling in his flirtatious way. Not that he meant to or anything, it just came naturally. He even did it to Sissi Delmas, the headmaster's snobbish daughter, without intention.

"It's not like we could have figured it out on our own. Jeremie told us. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow, Kira?" Yumi asked this last question as if the two had been buddies since kindergarden. Of course, everyone was friendly to Kira once they knew who she really was. But Yumi wasn't the kind of girl to do that. She was the goth-like rebel who hated that sort of preppy personality.

"Um, I have to go to the recording studio.I do it every Saturday, unfortunately," Kira replied, taking a minute to think about her response. She didn't seem to think twice about Yumi butting into their conversation, but that would be a classic Kira. Of course, she seemed to like Yumi enough, not going off on her like she had Adrian. So apparently, that was a good sign.

"Oh. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to Buttered Snail's concert. I got five tickets on mistake, and was wondering if you'd like to come with us. I mean, unless you're, uh, brother? Unless he wanted to come." Yumi didn't seem quite sure if Adrian was Kira's brother or not, but she saved herself in time. She flashed one of the tickets in her hand, as if bribing the girl. Anyone at the school would love to go to their concert, as they were one of the hottest bands of France '05.

"Man, I'd really love to! I'm meeting with The Fulminate at the studio. I believe that the two bands are going on tour with each other soon. But I'll try to meet you guys there. Adrian, who is my brother, isn't into concerts. Unless he's with his American buddies." Kira seemed a bit bummed about not being able to go see Buttered Snail in concert, but she could see Yumi and Ulrich perk up at the name of The Fulminate. They too were a hot band at the time in Punk Rock. Even though Yumi and her friends were into Heavy Metal, Punk Rock didn't fall very far from their interest.

"Well, as long as you can keep a day open for us to go see Morpheus, I think we could let it slide," Yumi said cheerfully, yet again not a classic Yumi. Morpheus, a Heavy Metal rock band, would be coming later that year, and Odd was already obsessing about them.

"Yeah, I'll keep a clean calendar for them. But we've got to get home. Armel will come looking for us soon, and you don't want to meet the guy if you don't have to." Kira waved to the two before Adrian pulled her out of there and toward the school gate.He seemed a little impatient, which Ulrich noted.

"Thanks, Rian. I thought I was going to spill in front of them." Kira was talking low to Adrian, looking over her shoulder with a smile to make sure Yumi and Ulrich couldn't hear her. If they found out about what was going on, Kira would have to report back empty handed. That would mean consequences for Team Lyoko, plus anyone who figured anything out.

"Rian, don't look at me like that. We cannot disobey Elder at all, or you know what he'll do. It'll be back to, well, you-know-where. And I really don't want to have the welcoming committee greet us." Kira shuddered as she almost said the name of where they would have been sent. It was not a memory she was willing to remember, but she knew it would haunt her dreams that night. Adrian remembered too, remembering the cause of why he no longer chose to speak. But Elder was supposed to be protecting them.

* * *

"Jeremie, I think you're right. Something's up with that Kira Tourmay." Ulrich was opening the door to Jeremie's room later that night, trying to put two and two together, but came up empty handed. He had seen Yumi off to her house shortly after Kira and...and...he couldn't remember that boy's name. Well, Yumi left shortly after they did. But why did Yumi offer Kira that extra ticket? Well sure, Kira was kind of cute. Well, Odd had called her 'totally hott', and Ulrich had to agree. He hadn't told Yumi that little tidbit, though. He thought she was going to save that ticket in case Aelita was ever going to be materialized anytime soon. Man, this Kira sure was casting a spell on everyone.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich asked as he stepped into the boy's room. But Jeremie was nowhere in sight. Ulrich didn't think twice about it. He figured he was at The Factory, working on the program. He was so determined, Ulrich thought. Why couldn't he pursue Yumi like Jeremie did Aelita? Jeremie would never give up on working to save Aelita. But Ulrich was having doubta. Not about Aelita, but about how Yumi saw Ulrich. Did she see him as a friend? Or did she see him as something more? Ah, he'd sleep on it.

"Hey Odd, what do you think of Kira?" Ulrich asked as he walked into their dorm room. He had left Jeremie's room and headed back to his own. He was tired, and yet relieved that XANA hadn't been attacking lately. Was this Kira's doing too? Nah. He shouldn't think of such things. Kira didn't know about XANA.

"I think I'm going to ask her out, soon as I know how," Odd replied, looking away from the ceiling. He had his earphones on, Heavy Metal bursting through at an unhealthy volume. But Odd had been going deaf for years, according to Ulrich.

"Well, I think she's a little weird. I mean, why would a pop star come to a boarding school? She could have a tutor and never have the burden of real school. She's not very normal, if you ask me." Ulrich seemed to be very pessimistic at the moment. But, was he ever very optimistic very much?

"Whaddya mean? Kira is trying to be normal, to get away from the hectic life of an artist. I mean, look at her. Any guy would love to go out with her."Odd was daydreaming about her, trying to convince himself she was totally innocent and she would fall in love with him. He had been fantasizing about this all day. Sighing, Odd sat up with his hands holding Kiwi, his hairless-looking dog.

"Whatever, Odd. Keep dreaming.She'll never fall for you." Ulrich was smiling at Odd's idiocity as he started undressing. "What about Naomi, huh? I thought she was your current love interest." Recently, Ulrich had noticed Odd looking at Naomi, another eighth grade girl whom Odd was hoping to go out with. Ulrich had lost count of how many girls Odd had gone out with already. What a stud. Ulrich chuckled at this thought.

"Sheesh, Ulrich. Just go to bed, mkay?" Odd rolled over onto his side, pulling off his earphones in the process. He shifted so Kiwi could get out of his grip after the small dog let out a rather loud yelp.

"Ah, g'night, Odd. You should really treat Kiwi better than squishing his guts out like that." Pulling the covers over his head, Ulrich closed his eyes, trying to push out all of the bad thoughts he had been having lately. It didn't ake him long to let sleep pull him under it's grasp, he let it come willingly.

* * *

_"Get over here! Ki, we need some help over here!" There was fire everywhere. Piles of trash were caught on fire. No, those piles weren't trash. They were bodies. Bodies of humans. Bodies of pets and other helpless animals. They were everywhere, and the stench of death was strong. How can I call this my home? Why am I home? Oh, Ri, where are you? _

_"Ki, come on. We have to get you out of here." He wasn't much older than me, or at least he didn't look it. Fifteen at the most. He grabbed my hand and pulled my by pile after pile of scorching fire. Oh, why were we here? Couldn't I have been born somewhere else? I never liked it here. Not when it was like this._

_I opened my mouth to speak, to scream why. I wanted answers. Why did I have to be the One. The Chosen. I wanted to know who did the choosing. Why was I chosen in the first place? I thought he would be able to tell me, but I couldn't speak. Oh why couldn't I just open my mouth and scream? I was hurting. I couldn't feel my left arm. I saw the blood dripping down to my fingertips. Was that my blood? But I couldn't feel it! Why couldn't I feel? I could hear the moaning of those in the fire being roasted to death. Couldn't we help them? Why why why why why?_

_"Ki, if you stay in Ziva, your destiny will not be fulfilled. You trust me, don't you?" He asked me this with pleading eyes. He knew me. He put his life into protecting me. His dark hair was stained with blood, his pale skin showing no fear in the hot night air. I knew then that he would die for me if he had to. But I loved him too much. And how could he ask me such a silly question?_

_But I nodded my head. He knew I trusted him with my life. He had always been there for me. He never let me down, not once. Yet I knew he expected me to leave him outhere. On Ziva. But I loved him. I couldn't leave him. He knew the prophecy as well as I. But I couldn't leave him. I loved him. Oh why did such a decision fall unto me?_

_"Ki, promise me you won' forget." He was holding me close. I was wrapping in his arms. I felt as if he would never let me go. And I did the same. I never wanted to let him go. I loved him. How could he assume that I would leave him here? I thought he must be dumb. But then I knew. He loved me too. I knew this better than I knew the prophecy, the very same that had been pounded into my head since I was a child. He loved me. He was willing to die for me. But I couldn't let that happen. So many people were dieing on Ziva. And if I ad to save one person, I knew who it would be. But how did I know he could protect me there?_

_That's when they came. Monsters like none I had seen before. I had read about them. I had seen crude drawings from centuries ago. But I never believed as I did now. Their bodies were black. They wore no clothing, but there was nothing to cover up. Their skin-they had no skin. They were endless voids of blackness. But their eyes. I knew they would haunt me for the rest of my life. silver stones planted in those voids of black. Their invisible grin bore into my very soul. nd the next thing I knew, the portal had opened._

_The portal to an alternate universe. Lyoko. I would get information. I would get help. I would...but only the Chosen can travel through the portal. Only the chosen can travel unscathed. But the monsters. They had him. But I loved him! They couldn't take him away from me. I tried to scream, but my voice was gone. The portal was already closing!_

_I did only what I could. If i could save one person, it would be him. I loved him. And he was sinking into that void. I would not let the darkness take him to use against me. I pulled as hard as I could. I pulled him into the portal with me. But he wasn't all the way out. That monster came with us. Time and space pulled us and reshaped us. We became different. And then the monster vanished. WE stopped. We weren't on Lyoko. I knew Lyoko. What is looked like. No. The monster had taken my place. We were on the connecting world. We were on Earth. And we were being reborn._

_But I still loved him. I knew he had changed. I knew he would never speak aloud again. But I loved him, my dearest brother._

* * *

_((End of chapter two! Yippee! That last part there was indeed a dream. Man, I sure wouldn't want to live on Ziva. Sounds horrible. Yuck. Anyway, I hope that explains Kira and Adrian a little better. Of course, you have yet to find out about Elder. And the rest of their story. I plan on this being a very long fic, but we'll see. Well, please review! I want some feedback on ths chapter! Maha! See next time around. I'll try to remember to keep updating!))_


End file.
